Breaking the Habit
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: I’d never been good at anything. Well so I told my self. I gaze out at the battle field before me. That was when I knew I was good at something. Reeking havoc amongst the race I loved... Currently on a break
1. Preferance

I don't own twilight

Preference

I'd never been good at anything. Well so I told my self. I gaze out at the battle field before me. That was when I knew I was good at something. Reeking havoc amongst the race I loved.

I watched the ones I loved fight before my very eyes. With tears blurring their perfect features. There was only one fate for me and it has been following me since I met them. Death.

This I knew would be the perfect way to go. To my end. This would leave the ones I love to be free with out worrying about me. This will free me of the choice that I had soon to make.

If you'd like your say whether I The keeper of lone wolfs should get bebo or even facebook so that I can communicate with you lot and vice resa. If so go to my profile

The keeper of lone wolfs


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight

Chapter one

"Ash come on join in." a girl demand

"Okay. Charl." I smiled

I gazed at her. My friend, ever since we left for London at six am this morning she had been none stop hyper like the rest of our friends.

"READY…THREE…TWO…ONE!" Charlotte shouted

"WE'RE GOING TO LONDON TO BUY A HEAT MAGAZINE!!!!!" we chanted

A teacher stood up so we all shut up. I then returned my gaze back to the landscape that laid the other side of the coach window. But my reflection was getting in the way. My medium length long dark brown waves just looked a mess and my fridge the only part of my hair that seemed to want to cooperate with me today. My plain hazel eyes just looked longing to get off of this bus. We had been trapped in here for what felt like a decade.

I then heard gasps fill the front of the bus and travel up to the back. We were finally in London. Everyone gasped at the buildings that stood firmly around us. That was until we stopped at the whole reason why this trip was run. The museum. This showed the history of our whole country, Yippie. Not.

We all got off slowly with our bags. I tugged my school skirt down. Since it was a sixth from trip we had to wear our uniform basically because the school wanted to show off. This was just typical of the school. We all ascended up the stares and into the museum.

"Everyone meet up here at twelve o'clock for food. Have fun and see you all later." The teacher spoke

We were finally free. From the teachers. At last.

"Come on Ashley." Charlotte called

So I caught up with her. We had decided as a team to go around the 18th and 19th century part first.

"Eww. Look at the way things was." Kim moaned

Luckily we were the only ones going around this part. We started messing around. I started walking around backwards chatting away.

"Ashley watch out." one of my friends demanded

"huh." I gasped

I turned around to go straight into someone. THUD I hit the floor after I felt the coldness of the person I walked into. I looked up to fin a large group of people. But mainly the pure Barbie blonde male stood in front of me. His golden eyes boring down at me. I only then realised that I was blushing.

"I'm sorry sir I should have been looking where I was going." I apologised

Then stood up careful that my skirt didn't go up.

"It is alright." The male spoke kindly. With a strong American accent.

OMG I can't believe I just done that what a way to embarrass my self. I then noticed the male with bronze looking hair looking quite smug.

"Come on Ash." Charlotte demanded.

"Yeah okay." I replied

Then followed them after one last glance at the family. For Americans they seemed really pale. Paler than most Americans. I shivered as I remembered how cold the males contact was on my skin. That was not natural.

"Please stop being anti social Ash by going into your own little world." Carys demanded

I just let out a little giggle.

"Sorry." I replied

then continued with our messing around.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own TWILIGHT!

Leader of Lost Destinies: update soon or else Mwahahaha{evilly}

The keeper of lone wolfs: But what about my other stories.

Leader of Lost Destinies: I am more important so update Breaking the habit NOW.

The keeper of lone wolfs: {hiding in the corner writing.}

Leader of Lost Destinies and the keeper of lone wolfs; Please don't flame hope that you enjoy and please review.

Chapter two

For the rest of the school week David was acting weird more weird than normal. I'd spent my entire Saturday trying to work out why. I'd sat by my mobile in my room the entire day debating whether I should call him or not.

"Ashley." My dad said

I turned my head to face him

"Sorry dad caught in thought again." I smiled

"What time tonight?" he asked

"Usual half seven. Bye see you later." I beamed

He kissed my cheek then my sisters. We both got out of the eight seats Mazda Bongo. Then approached my mum's big monstrous manly silver jeep. _I never did get why they didn't talk to each other it wasn't like the divorce was still really sore wounds. It happened roughly eight years ago and yet both of them moved on. Dad got re married, had a child and had three stepchildren also his wing. Where as my mum was happily living with her boyfriend twenty-five miles away and had two horses. Well I guess we can't have it all. _I opened the back passenger door for my little sister. Whom I'd grown apart from over the years. _Well with six years between yes I guess I should have seen it coming. _She sat in. Her Barbie blonde hair hitting me as she got in. then her evil blue grey eyes hit me. I slammed the door close then got into the front.

"So how was your week girls?" my mum asked

"Fine." I smiled

"Well…" my sister began her little speech on the highs and lows of being an IT girl. My ears went numb and I faced the window. Watching the country side turn from town to town till finally we ended up onto the motorway.

"Girls when you get in get changed." My mum then spoke

I then jumped a mile. Due to the fact I didn't expect my mum to start speaking. There was utter silence until we pulled up at her house. It looked bigger on the outside compared to my dads but the inside was roughly the same. Lucy ran up stairs.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. You know the cottage on he farm that is up for rent?" my mum began

"Yes." I replied

"Well somebody is renting out. It's a very big family, and there is some boys in amongst the family that you'd like."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I'm going to go up and get changed." I smiled weakly.

Later that day

I looked inside my biggest horses' stable to find more mess in there than I expected. A sigh left my lips. _Just typical of him. Now where on earth do I start? _I scoped up mess for what felt like eternity while wondering what the family looked like. Curiosity was filling me with each passing moment. Well that was until…

A cold finger tapped my shoulder. I jumped, then slipped in some of the mess that I hadn't finished cleaning and landed thankfully into the clean straw pile face first.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The musical voice apologised.

I got up from the straw pile then faced the person who stood in the stable doorway. To find that I recognised this person. She has short spiky brown hair and quite petit well compared to me. That was when I realised where I recognised her from. THE MUSEUM!!! I gulped.

"My name is Alice. What is yours?" she asked which sounded like a lullaby

"Ashley." I smiled weakly.

Then got up from the straw pile.

"So do you have horses?" I asked

"Nope, we moved here because we liked the view." She smiled

It seemed like she was full of bubbly ness that was waiting to slip out of her.

"I hop we can be good friends." She beamed

"Ah yeah me too." I replied

She then skipped off as if to go speak with someone else or as if something had caught her attention.

"Ted...Teddy Bear." I heard her call.

I froze for a moment then got up and walked to the stable next to Jinni's'. To see Alice looking in at my Teddy bear. He is a palomino (AN palomino is a golden colour fur, with black skin.) I noticed that he was lying down.

"Would you like to come in with me?" I asked

Her face lit up. I opened the stable door letting both me and her enter. I closed it behind us. I went and sat down next to him rubbing his face.

"Are you tired my baby lamb?" I asked

"Mmmm." He hummed

"Go to sleep then my little Edward." I smiled

Alice came and sat next to me giving him a fuss.

"His names Edward." She inquired

"He was suppose to be called Edward but my mum but on his Passport Teddy Bear. But to me he will remain as my little Edward." I smiled

"One of my brothers is called Edward." She smiled

"What do you want Alice." I heard a masculine musical voice asked

"Nothing." She replied.

I turned around to see two teenage boys not much older than my self I guess they both had golden eyes and looked about six foot ish. The only difference was that one had bronze hair and the other a very dark brunette.

"Ashley meet my Edward" she pointed at the bronze haired one "And meet Henry." She pointed at the dark haired

"Hi." I smiled weakly.

"Mew." Ted hummed in his sleep.

It was then I realised that they all seemed pale. Really pale. It seemed unnatural.

"Bye Ladies." Henry spoke

His voice is a husky musical voice a lot unlike Edwards.

"Could you teach me to ride?" I then heard Alice ask


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.

Please read and review please don't flame hope you enjoy.

Chapter three

"Ashley…Ashley." I heard a girl called sounding half bored out of her mind

My vision became clear as I exited my little world. To see a hand being waved up and down in front of my eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Jeez can you stop zoning out like that on us?" one of my friends spoke

"I'm sorry Charlotte I didn't get much sleep last night." I apologised with a smile on my face.

David then caught my eye.

"Hey how are things?" I asked

"Fine." He replied

_Well what's happened to I am in killer mode talk to me and you shall die?_ He was more than in a better mode in fact he was acting like nothing happened last week. He wore his usual big sheepish grin. It also seemed like I was the only one who remembered about his whole attitude last week. A sigh left my lips I just didn't understand him sometimes. Ever since he had that week off a few months ago he just hasn't been the same since. When we tried to ask him about he would just change the subject and later give you the scariest of glares like if we were walking temptation.

"So are you doing any thing this weekend?" Carys asked everyone

"Nope." Everyone replied in his or her own unique way

"What about you Ashley?" Carys turned to me

"Um…nothing that I know off." I replied

"Good because Saturday you're all booked up." She smirked deviously.

"Why? What do you have planned?" Charlotte asked nervously.

"Well I thought that we all could go to Barry's beach." She replied

"Carys have you been out recently it is cold even thought there blue skies out there!!!" Hannah exaggerated

"Hannah, Hannah it may be cold, there might be no sun in the sky and there may be blue skies. I don't care if it is pouring down we are all going and that it that even if I have to go to all of your houses and drag you there myself." Carys ranted

It was then I saw the missing person of our group approach us. With a smug look on her face.

"Jess save us." Hannah acted sarcastically.

"From what?" she inquired

"Carys." Hannah explained

"Sorry Hannah but you're coming with us." Jess smirked deviously.

My laughter that I was trying to hold back escaped. Everyone looked from me to them and joined in.

"What are we laughing about?" Ella asked

David shrugged his shoulders.

"To the beach." I announced

Everyone agreed well except at first Hannah but we all bugged her until she agreed.

For the rest of the week we planned how to get there and what we'll do about the food situation etc. until the day came. That morning I spent ages planning what to wear and what to take. I had finally made my decision. I had my black skinny jeans on with my cream top that has many colour butterflies pattern all on the front with a pair of converse on. But my wellies in my bag just in case.

"Ash, come on its time to get off of the train." David reminded me.

I nodded at him then followed everyone off. _Thank God I brought my waterproofs and wellies. _All that surrounded us was rain clouds above.

"They'll go eventually." Carys beamed

Just as she finished her sentence. BAM the rain started. I then felt sorry for her for everyone gave her the evils. I couldn't stop the big smile that grew on my face.

"Ashley it's not funny." Hannah stated

"But don't you lot get it we came to have fun and its raining and well I'm having fun." I babbled

"Come on lets go get under some shelter." David suggested

He walked in front of me looking with the rest of them for a suitable place for us all to stay for a while. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. The there was an outline of steam around him. Which _I had never happened before or had it and I simply hadn't noticed_.

"Come on lets go in there." Sara suggested

So we all followed her into the café, taking up a few tables. Wee all placed our orders and were waiting for our food to arrive, I took a big sip of the coke that I ordered. Everyone was being their chatty selves well apart from me it appeared. I saw David in the corner of my eyes turn in his seat next to me as if to get a better view of my face.

"What's wrong Ash? You're not acting like your self today?" David inquired

"You know me always in my own little world." I shrugged

He put me into a head lock and started giving me a nuggie.

"Hey… ouch… leave me alone." I complained with my arms flying out everywhere at him

He then stopped all of a sudden and tensed up. His grasp around my neck was hurting me.

"David your hurting me." I winced

"Oh sorry Ash." He replied

"What was that about you didn't have to be that rough you know that she isn't that strong." Jess ranted

"Lets just forget about it okay, it never happened." I said coldly.

We were silent for what felt like forever. No one dared talk. In fear of someone biting their head off. I placed a chip into my mouth and tried to suppress my thoughts about David's behaviour. But I ended up swallowing it hard causing me to start a coughing fit as I saw the last person I expected to see.

"Are you okay Ash?" David asked

"Quick…hide me…" I coughed

But it was too late she skipped into the café and right up to us.

"Hey Ashley." She beamed

"Hey Alice." I replied not as bubbly as her.

Everyone looked at me curiously. I started felling the pressure.

"So are you here with your family?" I asked

"Yep." She beamed

_Jeez was she always this bubbly. _

"So are you going to introduce us then Ashley?" Carys asked

I gulped. _I hate doing stuff like this_

"Everyone this is Alice and Alice this is everyone." I smiled

_I find that it is best to keep it short and quick._

"Hey/" Alice smiled

She then turned her attention back towards me.

"I have some people I like you to meet Ash." She beamed

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Go on then Ash, you can't keep them waiting. We'll wait here for you." David smiled weakly.

I didn't get a chance to say anything else for Alice dragged me out side into the covered walkway. Where I saw some familial faces in fact all of them I had seen before. I felt my cheeks go warm as I caught glimpse of Alice's brother Edward and the blonde man that I had bumped into on our museum trip.

"This is my family." Alice beamed

"Hey "I smiled really weakly, more embarrassed by the fact hat I had embarrassed my self from kingdom come at the museum.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name we hear so much about." One of the brunette females spoke

_I didn't think that Alice saw me that much of a friend_

"You know Edward and Henry. Well this is Bella, Renesemee, Carsile, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie" Alice explained pointing to each one in turn.

_Today just seems to be going from good to bad. _I stood there waiting for someone to speak.

"So you're her new fascination?" the one Alice said was called Jasper spoke.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"You don't have to be frightened dear." Esme spoke calmly. "Jasper is just teasing you."

I cringed more. _When will this day ever end? _

"Hey why don't you come and sleep over?" Alice then asked

I was taken back by this comment_. For I hadn't been friends long with her and she is asking me to stay at her home. It must be an American thing._

"No." Henry spoke harshly.

_For some reason it stung, but I don't know why._

"Stop being a sour puss only because you're afraid that you boys will be out numbered at a game of truth and dare." Alice smirked deviously.

"Alice give her a chance to speak to her parents about it." Esme spoke

I saw that Carsile and Edward seemed to be inspecting me like a doctor would. This made me feel uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go call your parents about it?" Alice spoke

I nodded for I really didn't know what to say.


	5. Chapter 4

i do not own twilight or not my perfect day by the leader of lost destinies

AN: Jess and her parents are from Not My Perfect day. The reason being my and the leader of lost destinies got talking about our TWILIGHT fanfics and realised that they could work leading from one into the other.

Please read and review hope you enjoy and please don't flame

Chapter 4

I watch the landscape around me whisk past my eyes way to fast for me to be able to absorb the surrounding as I normally did in a normal car travelling the speed limit. Right now, I am in a car well that is if you could call it a car, it seems more like a super car but Alice promised me that it was just a normal car. We are in a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo speeding five times over the speed limit. I will admit that it was giving me an adrenaline rush but at the same time scaring me for kingdom come.

"Ashley." Alice the said, which sounded more musical than ever

"Yeh." I asked my voice raising a few octaves.

"Are you scared?" she then asked obviously changing the subject from what she was just about to ask. All I could do was nod as my grip around the seatbelt got tighter the faster she was going. Alice just let out her musical chuckle.

"Oh look Ash is that your mothers house up by there?" she then asked

"Uh hum." I mumbled while nodding my head.

When Alice finally stopped the car. I opened the door with my whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind. I walked to the front door with my legs like jelly. Alice remains at my side in case I fell over.

"Ashley are you sure that you're alright?" she then asked sounding quite concerned

"I'll be fine." I replied my words were just as shaky as my legs.

"You don't look or sound it." She pointed out

_Nah we'd just broke the speed limit by a thousand times over and you expect me to be fine. _I pushed open the door

"Hello." I shouted

"Hello." Came a males reply.

"It's my mum's boyfriend." I then explained.

"Before you try to do anything i think you need some sugar in your system." Alice then said.

_Sugar. Mmmmm sugar a human beings best friends, sorry dogs you'll have to move over. _We walked into the kitchen. I got out a few factory-sized containers of sweets and placed them onto the kitchen table.

"Let me gather my stuff first then only then I'll eat." i said before Alice could get her own way. To my surprise, she just nodded in agreement. So i quickly packed my stuff to go over the, I gulped the Cullen's. By the time, i made it down the stairs my shakiness had worn off. Thankfully. That was when Alice shoved the sweets into my face.

"Eat." she demanded.

I uncontrollable gulped. _Did she really have a death wish? No one gives my sugar unless the person didn't want to survive a few hours._ I found that Alice had my bag while i stood there with a box full of random high in sugar sweets, which had been open. _Jeez, don't tell me either I zoned out that or she moved extremely quickly_. She led me back to what she called a car or another words my hell. Alice didn't even have to tell me to start eating the sweets for i started munching on them nervously as soon as my seat belt was done up. Th_ank you mam for choosing a farm that isn't far from your house. _I had my eyes closed for the entire journey to the farm. They were clenched together as tight as humanly possible. _Heck, i think you would need a crow bar just to open them. _

"We are here." Alice sang.

I opened one eye nervously to see that she wasn't lying so i opened the other eye. Phew tomorrow i think I'll have a lift home with my mum at least how fast she drives is not as fast as Alice but it feels a lot safer in her Monster Truck (AN: the jeeps nickname is the monster truck lol). Alice turned to face me.

"Ashley now eat some sugar. Get it into your system." she beamed.

I did as i was told. We must have sat there ages. Due to Alice did not want us to move until i stopped shaking. Just as we were about to move to get out of the car. Someone taped the glass behind me making me jump. The guilty culprit approached Alice's side of the car.

"Ashley are you shaking again?" Alice asked curiously with one eyebrow raised questionably.

"No." i smiled.

Her door opened and the culprit bent down so that i could see who it was and it was Jasper if i remembered correctly. _Oh, My Gah why do all of the family look like fallen angels_.

"So when are you two coming in side?" He asked

The two things i noticed about him was he had perfect blonde hair and two he seemed quite distant. Nothing like Alice. _I guess not all of the family are going to be like Alice. O.M.G can you imagine that especially if they all drove like that. EKK! _I followed Alice into her house quite nervously. _Hey, i don't have that much self-confidence, which is bad enough it also doesn't help that i don't know the family. Double EK! _

"Jasper why don't you take Ashley to the living room while i take her stuff to my room...Oh Ashley." i gazed at her, "Remember eat the sugary substance."

"Alice i don't think..."

"EAT." she demanded.

I gulped "OK"

"Come on Ashley." Jasper smiled

But he looked like i did nervous.

"You don't have to eat the sugar." Jasper then smiled. He then led me in to the living room where the entire Cullen family were occupied except Alice.

"Hello dear." Esme i think it was smiled.

Everyone smiled warmly well except the blonde-haired woman female it looked more like a scowl. _What have i done to her? I haven't even spoke to her, or have i? _Jasper took the sweets that Alice wanted me to eat away from me. I felt extremely uncomfortable around them for i didn't know what to say and B i don't know them that well. _Ash don't freak out keep calm and think of something good and logical to say._ I saw Edward starting to giggle slightly to him self.

"So Ashley you're still in school?" Dr Cullen asked

"Yes, sir." i replied

"Please call me Carlisle." he smiled warmly back.

I bit the inside of my lip as i started to feel the nerves coming back to me. _What am i going to say_?

"Hey Ashley...where is your sugar?" she questioned

"Uh." i just managed to get out.

"We put away for later." Jasper than spoke

"Jasper you shouldn't do that you should have seen the state she was in when we were in the car." Alice then explained

"Ashley don't worry i was like that at first you'll get use to it." I think it was Bella smiled at me. All i could do was smile in reply.

"Jasper give it to her now." Alice demand

After a few hours Due to Alice's watchful eyes, i had managed to eat more than half of the sweets. Renesme helped me thought. _Sugar dududo ah hunni hunni_. Nessie took another handful of sweets. So by this time she was more hyperactive than I was. She ran around the room like as if there was no tomorrow. In fact, she was moving so fast that i couldn't see her.

"Ashley eat some more." Alice suggested

For by this time i was shaken and bouncing up and down in my seat. Bella returned into the room.

"Alice?" she asked

"Yes." she replied

"How much sugar have you made her eat?" Bella asked.

For by know Jasper and I were jumping up and down and shaking uncontrollably in our seats. _Wow sugar has one hell of an effect on Nessie. _

"Wow Ness do you normally go like that after so much sugar?" i giggled

"What do you mean?" she replied

"I mean run around and around and around really really fast?" i asked

"Because I'm a vampire." she beamed

"HEHE there is no such things as vampires." I giggled

"Uh hu." She said while giving me evils.

"Huha"

"UH hu"

"No there is not."

"Yeah there is do you want me to prove it."

"Reneesme." i heard Edwards warning

"Huh...there's not..."

"Explain this then."

She touched the side of my head and filled my head with all of these images and memories.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Proved i am a vampire."

"Oh my gosh I'm in a room with blood thirsty vampires."

"No your not." Alice smiled

_There is no such thing as vampires there is no such thing_. _I'm not in a room full of bloodthirsty vampires._ I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me some of them seemed amused while others looked quite concerned. Alice came to approach me.

"Keep away from me." I said while shaking.

I was filled with panic. I could not take any more shock horrors. I saw that Jasper was reacting the same as me. _That is why Alice was so forward going she want me to be her families dinner_. I crawled backwards into a corner. I felt my mobile vibrate in my pocket. I nervously took it out and answered it.

"Hey Ashley. So what is it like over there?" i heard Jess say to me.

"Jess help me.," i said almost crying

"What's wrong Ashley?" she asked

"I'm in a room with..." I spoke normally "Vampires" i whispered.

"Don't be silly."

"But i am serious Jess."

"Put Alice on the phone."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I do Ashley but just let me speak to Alice."

So i nervously handed Alice the mobile.

"Hey Jess...A lot why?...Oh that explains everything...Oh okay see you later then...bye." Alice spoke

Then handed the phone to me. I saw that Jess had hang up. I gulped. Then the uncontrollable tears streamed down my face. I saw through the blear from my tears that Jasper was betraying how i was feeling in the inside like some freaky mirror.

"So what exactly are we suppose to do with this?" the blonde girl asked while pointing at me.

"Jess said not to go near her and leave her calm down for she said that she was most likely having a sugar high." Alice replied.

With a huff, the blonde girl Rosaline left the room followed by the big build male that I'm guessing is her boyfriend. I hugged my legs close to my chest.

"Why couldn't you react like this?" Edward asked

"I don't know." i heard Bella's reply.

It then started t seem like i was a fly on the wall no one paid any attention to me which only left me feeling more alone and more frightened. I must have been there for ages when. Henry i think it was came and kneeled in front of me. Alice seemed alarmed by this. He placed his hand in front of me with a paper tissue in his hand.

"Here." he spoke.

I wasn't sure if i should take it from him. I just stared into his amber eyes. I could see my reflection to see that fear and panic filled mine. I was just about to take the tissue when the door opened i jerked my arm back.

"Chocolate girl?" a woman asked

My gaze darted at the familiar voice to see Jess's mum and father standing in the doorway.

"Mama J?" i asked nervously

I then heard Edwards's musical giggle to himself.

"You three know each other?" Alice asked

Just then, Jess's younger brother waltzed in.

"Yes." mama J replied

Confusion hit me. How did they know the Cullen's, and secondly how come their a lot paler than usual. It then hit me. _What if they had been feeding off of them that is why we haven't seen them in ages? _This time Edward laughed uncontrollably. It was as if he could read my thoughts. _Could he? _Only one thing confirmed my fears his nod. I gulped. _it just isn't possible is it? well its just my luck that he can. Grrr! _i heard Edwards musical laugh again. _Jeez this is really irritating. _

"So how are things Ashley?" Mamma J asked

"Um they have been better." i replied my voice trembling

I could feel everyone's gaze on me it felt like hell.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own twilight, and Leader of destines u are awesome okay sorry that i didn't mention it in the last chapter

Chapter 5

I looked at the time on my mobile it was just past one am on Sunday morning. I had calmed down from my sugar high. I decided to hide out in Edwards stable. I sitting on the floor watching him sleep peacefully. _I wonder if he could scene that they were not human. _A sigh left my lips. _What is the point asking a question that I am never going to get an answer to?_ I felt defeated, alone and helpless. Something like this would happen my luck to me. _I never do seem to be lucky_. I felt my eyelids beginning to feel heavy. I thought with them as much as i could. _I know I will just close them but keep my ears open just in case. _

I started to feel warmer that what i just was. _SHOOT, I HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP. _I opened my eyes nervously to see a bright shinning white light. _O.M.G I am dead. Jeez, those films they always lie about things. I was really looking forward to seeing my life flash before my eyes like see clips of films i love. What a disappointment there was plenty of thing i wanted to do as well_. I saw Jess's face then looking down at me. _Wow is she dead too_. I sat up and faced her

"Jess are you dead too? Did the Cullen's eat you as well?" I asked

"Um no Ashley." She replied

"So I'm not dead?"

"Nope."

"So why was there a blinding white light explain that! Huh"

"It was the light on the ceiling."

_I suddenly felt dull_. That is when i caught a glimpse of the Cullen and Jess's family. I felt my cheeks burn up. Jeez, i have to learn to keep control of my mouth. I saw Alice's hurt face and for some reason it hurt me a lot more that i had blurted out what i was thinking. _I think i should leave. _I went to stand up but the blood rushed out of my head to fast so i fell down onto my knees.

"Ashley are you alright?" Jess asked

"I'm fine." i whispered

_I had never felt so ashamed in my entire life_. I forced my self to stand up. I kept my head down though.

"Thanks for you hospitality. I'm sorry about my behaviour i think it would be best if i leave." i said keeping my head down and my hair curtaining my face.

"No stay." Carlisle said. "It is understandable the way you reacted. Especially with all the sugar that was in your system."

This made me blush and cringed more. _But why me there is like a millions maybe billions of people in the world_.

"And we won't drink your blood." he chucked

My head shoot up my gaze hit him. With confusion most likely taking over my face.

"Their vegetarians." Jess added

I just raised an eyebrow questionably.

"We only drink animal blood. Don't worry we don't touch the horses." Carlisle added.

Bella then came and stood in front of me.

"I know what's like and how you're feeling Ashley, but trust me there is nothing to be afraid of." Bella smiled.

I felt my eyes starting to burn. _Jeez, stupid eyes they always water up at the wrong time_. My tears ran down my face with no warning, to my surprise they burnt my flesh as they trailed down my face.

"Can everyone leave please." Jess demanded

Everyone did as they were told. as soon as everyone left i dropped to the floor. Jess came and sat next to me.

"Hey, i know what its like." she smiled

I couldn't reply to her. i just stared into a space.

"You know Ashley i was scared as well when i found out. Hey i watched my family go through the change."

"Change?"

i tried to hold back the tears.

"When they changed from a human being to a vampire."

"Oh."

"Is there anything you'd like to know?"

I whipped my eyes into the sleeves of my top.

"Is that why you haven't had any of us come other to see you?"

"Well yes and no... I didn't want you lot to see that i was living alone."

"How long have you been living alone?"

"Since I've come back from America."

I took a pause trying to get my thoughts into tack, for at the moment they are all over the place. I let out a sigh of relief when i finally got them under control

"How come Edward just burst into giggles every now and then?" i then inquired

"Isn't it annoying?" Jess the added

I nodded in reply

"Well you see when a human changes they bring across the strongest thing in their human life. for Edward it just happens to be that he can read minds."

"Do all of them have...abilities?"

"Well where to start... Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bella is a mind shield, and Reneesme can..."

"I kind of know what she can do."

"Oh yeah."

A small giggle left my lips, but it soon left as soon as i saw the shadow. in the hallway.

"Oi your busted buttie." Jess then yelled

_Which is extremely out of character for her or is it? _the person who was making the shadow then appeared smiling sheepishly. To my surprise there was more than one person, it was more like people. Henry and Alice stood in front of me.

"There's just one question how come I woke up here when i was in Edward I mean Ted's stable?" I then asked

"Do you want me to tell her or you?" Jess asked. Her gaze was planted firmly on Henry.

"Henry carried you in." Alice babbled.

I saw that Henry tensed up. which kind of confused me. Why out of all of them did he bring me back to the house. I just stared at his angel like face. Full of fascination, mainly trying to work out why.

"Is everything sorted?" he asked his voice was a husky musical voice.

"Yep." Jess replied

"So no more freak outs?" Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"No more." Jess replied

I was too afraid to say anything. Henry then caught my fascinating eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up. _Oh shoot I'm sooooo BUSTED! _I bit the inside of my lips as i felt my heart rate starting to increase.

"Jeez Ashley calm down." Alice then said

I blushed more. _Crap just my luck that they can hear my heart beat. _I noticed that Henry had a smug look on his face. _I'm guessing that he thinks that it is because of him that my heart is racing. _I cringed as Jess started laughing as she worked out a reason why my heart rate increased and it will be just my luck that she gets it correct.

"Someone has a crush." Jess teased.

"No I don't... I'm just curious." i replied

"About what?" Alice asked

Her face was lit up like as of something that she didn't expect just happened right in front of her eyes. I shivered at the thought.

"Well come on hurry up with it." Henry demanded

Just the sound of his voice made me jump.

"Um...well how come you all look like fallen angels?" i asked

"Because we're meant to look appealing to humans so it makes it easier to..." Alice began to explain.

She didn't need to say the rest of the sentence for i knew what she was going to say.

"Oh." i replied

Then looked down at the floor. _Jeez how dull are my the answer is so simple_ _that it is staring at me in the face_.

"Your not starting that whole angel and fairy things are you?" Jess asked me

"Nope." I replied

I felt Deans gaze on me.

"You are a curious one aren't you?" he asked

"Am I?" I questioned

I cocked my head side words. _I never thought that I was a curious person_. I caught Jess's gaze travelling from me to him. I felt like a baby being fascinated by every new thing that i came across but mine wasn't to do with new things that i have come accustomed to over time, but my new fascination wasn't with something seen to a day to day basis. This was with real fallen angels.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Chapter six

I stood in the entrance of the school talking to David when he tensed up I turned to face what he was looking at when I saw Henry his angelic brightness took over my scenes. I felt David's grasp around my waist pushing me to the ground behind him.

"David no don't." I could hear my voice go into hysterics.

As I watch him tremble and heard both boys growl at each other.

"Come with me Ashley." I heard Henrys deathly purr. But his eyes where no longer the honey colour that I had grown familiar to they were now a crimson red.

"HUH!" I gasped as I shot up from my lying down position. I could feel the many drop lets of sweat and panic that covered me. It was just a dream, it was just a dream.

"Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice.

I blinked my eyes to see Alice looking at me her expression filled with concern.

"I'm fine Alice just a bad dream." I smiled

She smiled her little pixie like smile. I then noticed that Jess was still asleep.

"Alice what's the time?" I asked

"Its nine why?" she asked

"Just wondering…um would you like to help me?"

"With what?"

"With the horses?"

"Yeah sure but you'll have to tell me what to do."

I nodded in reply. we both started giggling.

Alice and i both were sat on the sofa. the living room was peacefully empty otherwise.

"Alice ?" i asked

"Yeah?" she replied

"How come you can go out in the day?"

she laughed

"I was waiting for you to ask that...You see Ashley we can go out but not in he sunlight..."

"Because it burns you into a crisp?"

"No, because it would expose us."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll have to show you sometime."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_I wonder what does happen? _

Tuesday.

"God mun Ashley stop ignoring us!" Anna complained

"Sorry." I replied

Ever since Sunday i haven't been able to stop thinking about what i had learned and Alice's promise. I was still filled with curiosity, as well as still being ashamed about what had happened. Which i mean my reaction. I still couldn't say the word to my self, it was replace by thing. Recently i have noticed that David seems to be watching me more than ever. As well as Jess. it began to feel like that they were waiting for me to slip up.

"So Ash what has you captivated?" David asked

_What do i say what do i say?_

"I can't stop thinking about the book I'm in the middle of re reading." i lied

"Oh and what is it about?" he then pressed

"Vampires." I purred darkly

I then took a deep breath

"And i began wondering about something that was said in the book."

"Which is?"

"Well say that vampires did existed like Dracula mwahahahaha *evilly* then what would happen if they turned an animal?"

"That is a very good but weird question?" Jess then smiled

"That is what has been holding your attention?" David asked

"Yep." i nodded

"Remind me never to want to go into her brain. I might get lost and never see the light again." he teased sarcastically

"Oi." i squealed and pushed him playfully.

"Ashley come for a walk with me?" Jess asked but it sounded very demanding

She waited till we were out of distance from anybody who could possibly ears drop on us.

"Ashley you've got to keep everything vampire like to your self. Do you understand?" Jess whispered

"Yes but Jess i did say i got my curiosity from a book." i replied innocently

"Oh and what book is that?"

"Dracula." She looked at me oddly "The wolfs. Well it made me start to wonder if Dracula had bitten them."

"Look Ashley you really have to be careful what you say because there is people out there who want to kill people like the Cullen's."

"Like Van Helsing with Dracula?"

Jess just nodded. I gulped at the thought.

Friday night...

A sat on my bed with one out of the many DVDs that I had required for the weekend. I'd managed to round up all of my vampire DVDs as well as my friends not forgetting what ever was in the rental shop. I sat with my notebook in my hand and a pen ready to take notes. Hey if I'm going to spend time with vampires best to get to know as much about vampires as possible.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. **

_**Warning: this chapter is full of randomness that me and the keeper of lost destinies came up with in one of our many random conversations. **_

**Please read and review hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

I sat in my mother's car. Anticipation was filling me as I waited impatiently for us to finally arrive at the farm. Many things were running through my mind. Mostly of the things that I had noticed over the last two days of constant watching vampire films. Therefore, by now I knew everything and anything about them from Hollywood. Trying to work out what would happen if they went into the sun. I did not seem to have much luck with the sun part thought. Each vampire burst into flames. There is one thing left to do. I smirked evilly to my self. Push them into the sunlight to see what happens and I know just the person.

Alice as usual waited for me by Ted's stable door. To my surprise he was already in and Jinnie.

"Hey Alice." I smiled

"I hope you don't mind me bringing them in for you?" she asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ashley, Alice has been helping me with them all week." My mum then said

I gazed at my mum for a moment then returned my attention back to Alice. Who just smiled right back at me. 

"Ashley can we hang out today?" she asked

I looked at my mum and she sent me a reassuring smile. Alice managed to translate my mothers smile before me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her house. Alice finally let go of her grip as soon as we got inside of the cottage. She walked into the living room and i followed. To find that everyone was there gathered. Well the ones that found me amusing I think. Esme approached me and wrapped her arms around me.

"How was your week?" she asked

"It was good thanks." i replied but quite shocked at the fact that she just pulled me into a hug. The thoughts of what i had done came to mind like the little evil pranks i had pulled on people. I saw Edward trying to cover up his small chuckle. So i scowled at him. Which just seem to make things worse for me. For a loud booming laugh filled the room. I looked around to try to see whose voice it was when i saw Emmett laughing.

By now, everyone was doing his or her own thing. It seemed like no one was paying attention to me. Perfect. I then saw Henry standing by the French Doors but careful not to go into the sunlight. I then remembered that i still did not know what happens when they go into sunlight. So i walked over to him as quite as possible and making sure that i: A did not walk into anything to cause a bang and B that no one was watching me. 3...2...1... I then placed my hands onto his back and tried to push him into the sunlight. I was forcing all my weight into my hands and he still did not seem to budge. He then turned around unexpectedly fast, which meant that i went flying onto my face. I heard the room filled with laughter. I felt my cheeks burn up. That was not supposed to happen.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Henry growled

Jeez, who has awoken form the wrong side of the coffin?

"Well...um i was curious." i replied

Then got up form the floor and faced him.

"About what?" it then became obvious that i was wearing down his patience.

"Well you see Alice told me that she was going to show me what happens in the sunlight. But i couldn't wait to find out...So i watch a lot of things and just wanted to see if my theory was correct..." i began explaining

"Which is?" his voice was now filled with annoyance

"Well you see" I spoke loud enough "Vampires are supposed to go up in flames when they get into contact with light," i whispered

Which only caused the laughs to re continue.

"So why did you choice me to try this out on?" he asked

"Well..." i gathered my thoughts then about who i wanted to try this out on "You where the closest to the window." i replied sheepishly.

"Come on Edward fill the rest of us in on what you heard!" Emmett pushed

My cheeks started to turn more crimson as each second passed.

"Well she thought of a list." he replied

"Which is?" Emmett asked

" One...Rosaline because she is too pretty...Two...Henry because he's strange and i don't think he likes me either, shame." he said to everyone

By this point, you could have mistaken my face for a tomato. I looked down at the floor as i felt Henry's gaze on my face.

"I love having humans around. Their so much fun." Emmett boomed

Jess had not long come after dinner. We sat at the non-used table eating a take-away that she had picked up for us both before coming up. The take-away also happened to have lots of sugar within it.

"I wanna be a bear when i die." Jess blurted out. I then remembered what she had told us before in school about the bear thing. It was all based on the pluses of being a female bear.

Then the chair was filled with a blink of an eye.

"Not this bear thing again?" Emmett asked

Jess nodded. 

"Well I want to be a vampire bear." i smirked

"A vampire bear would be cool. I will finally have an even fight with one." Emmett laughed deviously.

I raised an eyebrow questionably. "Emmett's favourite food is a bear." Jess cleared up

"Oh...That would be interesting to watch. On one corner we have Emmett the great and on the other the vampire bear. Who will win?" i said trying to be a commentator

"I will win." Emmett said playfully

I just giggled at him. I then stopped. "O.M.G what about a vampire sheep. Can you imagine how cute they would look." i then stated

Then Alice appeared form no where and sat next to me.

"Ashley sparkly wool will looks so cute on me and go with your complexion and make us all look so cute." Alice then butted in

"What do you mean sparkly wool?" i asked all confused

"Let me show you." Alice beamed

She got up from her seat and placed her hand into the sun light. I awaited for her to set alight or even burn. But to my amazement she just shone like millions of diamonds in the light.

"Ahh that is soooooo pretty." i smiled

"Wow she didn't freak out about something." Jess smirked

I just poked my tongue out at her and pulled the skin from under one of my eyes.

"Yes very mature of you." Jess teased

Nearly everyone was gathered around the table. All of us talking about how cool it would be if animals were turned into vampires. Emmett was planning how to defeat a vampire bear, while Alice was gushing at the thought of cute little vampire lambs bouncing around and then how she would use their wool. Jess's dad was saying how he would get revange on a vampire cat because he was allergic in his vampire life. Where as Jess's mum was saying how good and bad her toy monkeys Cheeky and Chunky would be as vampires.

"Why don't we so it know. Turn a baby sheep into a vampire?" i asked

"Lamb." Jess corrected

Me and Alice clapped hysterically. We all became excited and that was when i noticed that Jasper was copying me.

"What are you lot planning?" Carlisle questioned. He looked afraid of the answer but I couldn't blame him.

"Grampa, we're gunna change a baby lamb into a vampire." Reneesme replied

"I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble but no one will change an animal into a vampire because you'll just doom the human race and expose us." Carlisle interrupted

"But grampa!" Nessie complained

"Who came up with this whole idea in the first place?" i asked

Everyone pointed at me. I blushed Oh yeah...I then remembered how much sugar i had had this weekend and lack of sleep.

"It was the sugar's fault." i then spoke with big puppy eyes.

"Who let her have sugar?" Jasper asked his voice full of panic

Everyone looked at each other accusingly. I gulped. "Woops." was all i could say. As everyone's gaze landed onto me. "I kind of...well umm eat a lot of...umm sugar this weekend."

"See i didn't force her to eat any at all Edward." Alice Beamed

I then saw something sparkle on Jess's hand, which I hadn't noticed at all.

"Jess what's on your hand?" i asked

"Ummm...nothing." she replied

I gazed at her full of suspicion. I saw that she played with the ring on her left hand.

"Since when have you been engaged? To whom? When? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I began interrogating her

"Ummm." she replied

She continued to play with her ring.

"Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess...Jess." i began bugging while waiting for a reply

Still no reply.

"Just tell me!" I said this time with hints of fraustration.

"Umm."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

As i started to dive over the table at her. But a cold arm wrapped around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted

As i kicked and punched the person who held me from behind. Kick "Ouch." Punch "Ouch.". I went on with this pattern for quite a while

"You should stop that you are only going to hurt your self." Henry pointed out smugly

"I don't care." i winged and continued. Until eventually my whole body was aching and bruised.

"Calm down now?" Henry asked

"Uh huh." i nodded

"Good." he replied

The released his steel grip on me. I ran up to Jess. Everyone looked as if they waited for me to go bananas again.

"Tell me everything now!" i demanded

**Now review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own twilight or Not My Perfect day by the leader of lost destinies.

Chapter 8

Jess dragged me out side into the back garden. Which seemed a fair good size to me. It came across as the perfect size for a family of vampires. I waited for Jess to begin her story of how she became engaged.

"Well Ashley you remember when I was in America for a long time?" Jess asked. I nodded. Like duh like i would forget that easily. "Good. Well you see." She began. That was when i noticed something sparkling in amongst the grass.

"Jess." i interrupted

"Yes?" she asked slightly agitated that i wasn't paying attention after i had pestered for her to tell me everything.

"Why is the grass sparkling? Is it vampire grass?" i asked

"Don't be imprudent Ash." she replied

I looked at her confused. That is one big word. "Jess?"

"Yes?"

"What does imprudent mean?"

"That you were being stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" my eyes filled with tears.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Uh hum." by this time small tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Ash stop being so silly."

"Ok."

I wiped my tears into my arm like a small child would. Then tried to turn all my attention toward focusing on Jess's story.

"Jess!" A loud musical voice filled our ears.

"Yes?" she called back.

I turned around to find Alice standing in the doorway, and her skin sparkling in the sunlight. "Someone is coming to see you." Alice replied. I then noticed two things, one Jess's face lit up and then secondly I was soon left on my own in the back garden. An uncontrollable sigh left my lips. Just typical someone goes to tell me something interesting and then they leave just as it gets started. "Are you alright?" I heard a male voice asked. I turned my head slightly to see Henry standing in amongst some of the trees.

"Yes...why?" I questioned him

"Just curious." he replied

"Were you planning to listen to mine and Jessie's conversation?"

"That was the plan"

"Don't you know that it is rude to ears drop?"

"Is it?"

Stupid annoying vampire if only I could give him a piece of my mind. So I stormed off into the house to find Jess was gone but Alice was smirking.

"Alice?" I asked shyly

"Yes Ashley?" she questioned

"Who has come to see Jess may I ask?"

"Oh Jared has..."

"The person she is engaged to?"

"That's the one."

A devious smile appeared on my face. I'm guessing that he will be taller than Jess. For she wouldn't go with any one shorter than her self. Which means that the Jared dude will be a lot taller than my self.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a step ladder by any chance?"

Jess walked into the living room. Her hand entwined with another hand. I looked at the person next to her to find that to look at his face I had to look very high up. Wow he is so tall. I grabbed the stepladder that Alice had fetched for me. I propped it up in front of him. Both he and Jess looked quite nervous. I got to the top step then looked down at Jared. With the most intimidating look as possible.

"Jared?" I asked

"Yeah?" he asked nervously

"If you hurt my friend..." I didn't get a chance to finish

"Ashley what are you doing?" Jess asked her voice seemed to be alarmed

"Well you know when you go on to your tipie toes to intimidate me?"

"Yes?"

"Well I thought that if I did the same I would be able to intimidate him."

"Ashley your on a step ladder?" jeez she didn't have to point out the facts

"Jess do you expect me to be able to grow taller than him in less than five minutes?"

Just then the patio doors closed. I looked over to see who had just entered to find Henry looking at me confused.

"Why are you on a step ladder?" he asked

"She is trying to intimidate him." Jess replied while pointing at Jared.

Henry burst into fits of laughter. I gave him evils that only made him raw with laughter even more. He then approached me with an evil look within his golden eyes. I gulped and became nervous. Which only lead to me shaking slightly which was enough to throw me off balance and off of the ladder. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the large painful bump as I land on the floor. But to my surprise I landed into a cold embrace. I opened my eyes to find that I was in Henry's arms. I cringed and my cheeks only proved to the others within the room how embarrassed I had just became.

"Pleas put me down?" I asked more like whispered

"No." he replied

"Put me down!" I demanded

His grip became tighter around me.

"Why won't you put me down?" I asked in a pout

"Just in case you banged your head?"

"Do I look like I have banged my head?"

He opened his mouth about to answer

"Actually don't answer that."

Later that day

We were all sat around the living room. Henry had left with Rosalie to go hunting. Well so Alice told me. Jess and Jared where sitting on the sofa with everyone else getting on with what ever took their interest. I sat there crossed leg in a bit of a pout the other side of the room. Mainly because it hadn't been long since Henry had let me free from his grasp. He basically made me sit in his lap and carry me everywhere until he was satisfied that I was capable of being on my own, but I bet really he just done it to annoy me. I'll have to get revenge. Hmm...Eureka I have the perfect plan. I rubbed my hands together diabolically, that was when I noticed that Jasper was doing the same also. Hmmm.

"Jess...Can you come with me for a moment I need your help?" Alice asked

"Sure." Jess replied

Jeez is it me or are there a lot of J's in this house today? As soon as Jess left the room my plan came into action. I'll just have to destroy some of Henry's stuff. I skipped out of the room and Jasper followed skipping at the same beat as me.

"You know we can destroy Henry's stuff by hitting Jared with it." Jasper said half evilly and the other half trying to restrain what he was saying.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" he seemed quite nervous about what I was about to ask him

"Won't Jared feel the stuff hitting him?"

"Nope…"

"Why?"

"Because he is a werewolf …"

"What there are more creatures that are normally a figment of my imagination are actually real!!!!!!!!!"

"Well not everything."

It felt like he was just saying it to calm me. I took one quick glance around the room. Wondering what other creatures there are.

"Come on Ashley?" I heard Jasper speaking deviously

"I'm coming." I smirked evilly

Jasper and I waltzed out of Henry's bedroom with our arms completely full of his stuff. Both grinning like there was no tomorrow. We happily skipped into the living room to find that Jess still hasn't returned back with Alice. Perfect. We placed all of the objects as quietly as possible. We had a quick look to see if anyone had noticed us. Which Luckily no one had and also luckily Edward was not around. Which only seemed to make things all the better. Jasper then handed me the first object for disposal, Henry's wooden bat. One…Two…Three, I swung the bat and it made contact with Jared's head. Within contact it smashed into smithereens. Jasper must have picked up something before me because he tackled me to the ground. Jeez Louise he is very heavy for someone whose diet is only blood.

We continue this routine for a few hours. Jasper handed me the last thing that we had picked up. Henry's aluminum baseball bat. My devious smirk by this time was the main feature that could be pointed out. I took my stance ready. Three…two… I was just about to swing when a voice filled my ears. Uh oh busted. So as quick as possible I hid it behind my back.

"Ashley what on Earth are you and Jasper doing to Jared?" Jess asked

"Nothing." Both Jasper and me replied innocent like.

I then felt the cold baseball bat leave my grasp. Phew Jasper has taken it from me.

"Ashley why do you have my bat?" I heard a male voice

I turned around to face him. "What bat?" I asked

"This bat!" which he then put in front of my eyes.

"Oh that bat…Jasper gave it to me" I pointed at Jasper

"It was her diabolical thinking." Jasper whined and pointed at me

"Traitor." I said under my breath

"You did it first."

I gave him death glares and he did it back. Tension was defiantly became felt between us.

"Why are there more of my stuff in pieces?" Henry then asked

Both Jasper and I gulped. "RUN!" we shouted in unison

Jasper had vanished and I tried to run away but I knew that I would not be able to out run Henry. But it is worth the try.

"Ashley where are you?" Alice asked as I ran past her

"Can't talk got to run!" I called back

"ASHLEY!!" I heard Henry shout

I gulped he was defiantly closing in on me. Smack. I hit the floor. Just my luck that I would bump I into some one. I looked up nervously. Please don't be Henry please please don't I don't want to die now. I glanced up nervously to find that my little wishful thinking didn't seem to work.

"Hi." I smiled nervously

"Why did you even bother running if your 'innocent'?" he asked

I then heard Alice musical laugh as she approached us.

"Well you see..." I began

"Well what?" his patience with me was obviously running extremely thin by now

"Well…like I said it was Jasper's fault and I knew you won't believe me so I tried my chances." I explained

"How stupid can you get?"

"I'm not stupid"

"Well you act stupid, stupid"

"Well that was very original to come up with stupid."

"You complain of me not being original and your doing the exact same thing you hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes actually."

How stupid does he think I am??


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or Not My perfect day by the leader of lost destines**

**Chapter 9**

**I sat in the classroom slowly spinning the pen between my fingers. I then felt the stab of pain from Henry's words. I shock my head. Then sighed, jeez this pathetic shaking my head will not get rid of the memory.**

**"Ashley are you sure everything is alright?" Charlotte whispered to me. I jumped not expecting to hear her. I looked at her my eyes baring my true answer. "Everything is fine." i smiled weakly. Then continued to do my work. I was still in school for after school lesson. On a Friday as well. I gazed up at the clock situated at the front of the class. Relief washed over me as i saw that I had only five minutes left. I felt Charlotte nudge me. I gazed at her, to see that she was pointing at something so i followed her finger's direction to see what she was pointing at. To see David smiling at me. I smiled weakly back at him. He rolled his eyes as usual. Which left a small giggle escape my lips. This only made his smile warmer. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up slightly. To try to stop them from getting redder than they most likely was i stared down at my work.**

**"You lot may go!" The teacher's voice then filled the room.**

**"Finally." Charlotte sighed**

**I smiled at her. It just seemed like no matter how much things went on as normal i just could not keep to it. I slowly put my stuff back into my bag. I was mostly in my own little world, so i did not notice any thing. What brought me out of my trance like state was David pulling me into his embrace, playfully. I blushed due to the close contact between us. I then caught Jess's gaze. It was cold and stern. When we walked out of the reception exit, she froze. David's threw me behind him literally. His grip was bruising me. He was shaking viciously. I saw Jess watching his every movement like as if she had seen it before.**

**"Now now dog we don't want to start any thing here now do we?" I heard the voice that was causing me pain.**

**"Henry." I whispered. Nevertheless, what is he doing here?**

**"I've only come to see Ashley." i heard Henry explain**

**I tried to glimpse past David's torso. Nevertheless, he held me in such away that no matter how hard i tried i could not see past him.**

**"David I want to see Henry." I demanded my voice on the edge of breaking.**

**"Ashley i won't let you near that demon." David replied quite softly.**

**"Now that was not a very nice thing to say around these ladies was it." I heard Henry butt in.**

**It only then clicked that all of my friends where still there in the middle of all of this like me.**

**"David please I trust Henry." I then spoke up this time my voice showed more signs of it breaking.**

**"But Ashley he hurt you..." David then started**

**"Why would i hurt her she is just a child to me." Henry replied with no feeling in his voice.**

**I felt my eyes starting to burn. As what Henry just said hurt me further. **

**"Ashley are you alright?" David's warm worlds filled my ears.**

**I stared at the back of his head. "I'll be fine." I spoke coldly**

**"You don't sound it." David spoke with a sternness and coldness that i had never heard from him before. This left me shaking.**

**"Look Dog you can let go of her." Henry's voice then re filled my ears.**

**"Look leech no one asked you to say anything." David snarled**

**"David let Ashley go you are hurting her." Jess shouted**

**I looked down to my arm where he held a firm grip to see that it was changing colour yet i hadn't noticed any pain. In fact i would not have noticed anything if it was not for Jess. David let go of his grasp from me.**

**"Ashley go home please." David then begged.**

**"David..."**

**"Ashley please."**

**With great uncertainty i walked slowly and carefully around him.**

**"Charlotte, Jess keep away from her." David then snarled**

**"Why you cannot tell us what we can and cannot do!" Jess ranted nastily at him**

**"Because i want to protect her from any thing to do with leeches."**

**Before i had a chance to blink Henry managed to close the distance between him and David. He held David up against the wall his teeth snarling and treating David. While David stood there shaking and snarling abusive sentences to him. All to fast for me to notice.**

**"Alice can you put Ashley in the car." Henry demanded**

**"Henry I'm not an object to claim for possession." I stated**

**"You see leech she doesn't care for you." David stated**

**"Actually David I'm also not your possession either." i stated**

**"Ashley?" Jess asked questionably. While placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder.**

**I then felt two very cold arms wrap around me and starting to drag me.**

**"Alice put me down!!!" I demanded kicking and screaming**

**"Ashley calm down. Before you hurt you're self." Alice demanded**

**"Alice." i begged**

**She placed me into the back of the car, i heard a clicking letting me know that I was official trapped in the back of a vampire's car. I gazed out at David to see that he was now alone and shaking more violently than ever. This struck fear into my heart. What have i let my self in for?**


	11. Chapter 10

Wow so many people have looked at this story this month YAY!!!! Any way HENRY!!!

Henry: She does not own Twilight or Not My Perfect Day By the Leader Of Lost Destinies.

Me: Thank you Henry. Please read and review. Please do not flame

Chapter 10

I sat there in silence in the back of the car. I refused to talk and to put my seatbelt on. In fact i refused to do anything.

"Ashley you have to put your seatbelt on." Alice spoke calmly. I ignored her.

"Ashley don't you dare ignore Alice. We are only looking out for you." Henry snarled

I just continued staring out of the window ignoring what they where saying.

"Your going the wrong way." i spoke

"What do you mean?" Henry his voice showing how thin his impatience was starting to come.

"Your going the wrong way to my home." I replied coldly.

"Your coming for a sleepover." Alice broke the coldness.

I sent them death glares. Then returned looking out of the window. That was when i saw a large looking dog running along side the car. I jumped backwards falling off of the backseat. What was that. Only then had i realised that i was shaking and that my cheeks where wet.

"Ashley what is wrong?" Alice asked her voice full of sadness.

"Nothing." my voice was shaking.

"Henry." Alice then said with fear in her voice

"I know...Ashley sit into the middle seat and put your seatbelt on." Henry snarled

This time i was too scared to disobey him this time.

"Henry you over did it back there." Alice snarled "You most likely put our family in danger."

"Henry..." i said. As soon as i caught a glimpse of his very tight grip on the steering wheel which was starting to bend in his grasp..

"What?" he snapped

"Your breaking one of the ten commandments...thou shall not kill." i whispered

"Ashley i haven't killed any one." his patience was defiantly very thin.

"No but your killing the steering wheel." i replied

"Ashley." Henry snarled

which sent shivers of fear through me. I stayed silent, refusing to look out of the window, refusing to face my kidnappers and refused to move. I had become numb. Not even the soft music which was put on recognised in my brain.

"Ashley?" Alice asked

"Alice leave her." Henry replied. he seemed calmer

_Why would i hurt her she is just a child to me, Because i want to protect her from any thing to do with leeches. You see leech she doesn't care for you. Ashley go home please. _I blinked and shook my head side to side as if to get rid of these memories that hadn't long been created. _She is just a child to me. _I felt a stab of pain in my chest as those few simple words went through my head. A child. that is what i am to him and most likely will remain to him. _Ashley go home please. _But where is my home? With Henry or David? _Charlotte, Jess keep away from her. _Why did David want Charlotte to stay away from me?

"Henry pull over." I demanded my voice very monotone. I needed to get out side and to be alone as well as free from this trapping surroundings.

"You want to be with David?" He asked

I looked up into the mirror to see Henry cloaked in sadness, hurt and above all heartbroken.

"No..."

"Then what do you want Ashley?"

What did i want? I knew i wanted things to be like normal. Where i could live with both Henry and David with out arguments and being pushed into the middle.

"I want to have some fresh air."

"I'm sorry but you have to wait till we are some where safe."

I then noticed that there was now a spark of hope written over his face. Did his face betray his true feelings. I looked back up at the mirror. His gaze caught mine. Which lead to my cheeks burning up. _How stupid can you get? _Did that have more than one meaning. _You complain of me not being original and your doing the exact same thing you hypocrite. _Did all that he say have double meanings?

"Ashley?" Henry asked questionably as if to see if i was still speaking to him.

"Yes?" i replied. As if i didn't care.

"Please don't take things to heart."

I saw in the mirror that i was looking at him bewildered. What was he trying to get at.

"Ashley ." Henry spoke. Only then did i realise that my gaze had dropped from the mirror.

"Yes?" my voice was starting to break

"I love you." he smiled into the mirror.

I felt my heart beat faster in my chest, as though before long it would leave my body. I feel backwards hard against the seat. I was stunned. The car then swerved as if something had taken contact with the side.

"Please always now that." Henry pleaded

"Henry I..." i began.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ashley...Ashley please open your eyes." A male begged

"Get away from her!" I then heard a snarl.

I tried to open my eyes but they where just to heavy. I waited a moment before i tried again. Finally they opened. Once they opened pain and burning sensation took over me. I saw Alice looking down at me. "Ashley your awake thank goodness." she smiled. Her musical voice was soothing. Then pain washed over me completely. My whole body was like as if it was on fire. I blinked my eyes. In pain. that was when i realised that i was no longer in the safeness of the car. I was laying amongst the trees. Confusion hit me. How did i get here?

"Alice you have to take her to safety!" I heard Henry shout.

"I won't let you." David's snarl took dominance in my ears.

"Henry i cannot move her for she is bleeding." Alice then said with a strange tone within her voice. Was it panic, worry, or concern? I'm bleeding? But how?

"Alice." My voice was broken.

"Ashley you have to keep calm." Alice then stated.

"I...am....calm." i stated my voice was just as shaky as i started feeling. My heavy eyes took over me yet again.

"Ashley you have to keep awake..." Alice said, " Ashley!"

I was surrounded by darkness. My chest and head are extremely painful. I always imagined death being a escape goat from pain and suffering. I also thought that it would be full of light and being reunited with loved ones or family members that i would have never meet because they died before my life time. "Ashley!" i heard an angel call me. So the angels have to summon you before you go onto happiness.

"Henry you have to go hunting. You won't be any good around her in your state!" another angelic female demanded

"But..." i presume is the angel Henry.

"Henry now!" the female pressed

Jeez this female obviously doesn't like me but why? What have i done to the angel. A stab of pain took over my senses.

"Ahh!" i called out in pain.

"Auntie Rose I have to stay with her." the male protested

"Please stop the pain." i cried. I felt streams of burning liquid down my face.

"Rose get out." the male angel snarled

Angels don't snarl they never should and so far i know of they never have. The two just simply do not go together. I had to look at this angel. The one in pain to show that everything was alright and that the two of them should get along. So i forced my eyes open, only to be greeted with throbbing pain and a bright white light. Which burned my eyes. Then two faces shadowed the painful light.

"Ashley how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Light headed?...." the one person went on and on.

"Ashley you gave us a scare." the other one smiled.

"Jeez lousie talk about headache of the month." i mumbled to my self.

"Yep she fine." One of them smiled playfully.

The names to the faces then came to my head.

"Henry?" i asked

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"How dare you claim me as your possession HENRY CULLEN!!! I am no body's until i say so. Got it? So you can say i am your as to your hearts content and I'll deny all of it...AND another thing you dare kidnap me form school and i swear that will be the last thing you'll ever do!!!" I ranted at him

"Ashley you have to calm down. You have been in a serious accident." Carlisle stated

"What do you mean?" i asked. as confusion hit me.

"David hit the side of the car unexpectedly which caused us to go in the middle of the other road and well you can guess the rest." Henry stated

"Another car went into us?" I asked

Henry just nodded.

"Oh...What on earth are I going to tell my parents? They are going to kill me." i then stated

"Ashley. We told them that you are staying with us over half term so that you could get a chance to recover." Carlisle stated

"Oh."

I sat up so that i could try and work out exactly where i was as well as who was there with us three. A sigh of relief left my lips. I wasn't in a hospital. Instead i was in one of the many bedrooms within the Cullen's rented home. I only then felt something tight wrapped around my head. So I lifted my hand to feel what exactly this restricting thing around my head was. Before i got a chance to find out what it was. Henry embraced my hand amongst his garnet hands.

"I would leave it alone if i was you." he stated

"And i wouldn't kidnap me if i was you." i then mumbled under my breath.


	13. Chapter 12

**The keeper of lone wolfs: Henry will you do the diclaimer??**

**Henry: No**

**The keeper of lone wolfs: Why? (Eyes starting to fill up with tears)**

**Henry: Because I did it last time**

**The keeper of lone wolfs: (Sobbing) but...but**

**Henry: Fine...She does not own Twilight and she Does not own Not My Perfect day.**

**The keeper of lone wolfs: Thankies**

**Chapter 12**

**"Ashley." A seductive voice filled my essence.**

**"Yes." I replied**

**"Follow me." he breathed down my neck.**

**He then came around and started walking in front of me into the forest before us. I followed I got to the forest's edges. Just about to step foot into it. **

**"Ashley no don't!" A new voice shouted at me. I shot my glance at the person.**

**"Why?" I asked**

**"Come on Ashley." a dark voice purred**

**I glanced back at the forest. To find it pitch black and these two crimson red eyes glued at me. They then started to come closer and closer towards me as well as gaining speed.**

**"AHHHHH!" I screamed**

**To my surprise I shot up and the blanket fell of me leaving the cold to attack me from all sides. I shivered as the cold sweat ran that covered me made me feel colder. Thankfully i was now in the protection of the Cullen's living room.**

**"Are you alright?" The voice that was seductive in my dream questioned.**

**"Yeah." I replied**

**"It didn't sound like it." The voice teased.**

**I shot my head to the side to see who was taunting me. To see Henry sitting on the puffy. Trying to look like a Greek God statue. The pain then kicked in from moving my head to fast.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was no longer seductive instead it was full of concern.**

**"Just moved to fast." I smiled**

**"Here."**

**He had his hand stretched out towards me with tablets rested neatly on his palm.**

**"Carlisle said for you to take them when you come round."**

**"Oh...thanks...um where is everyone?"**

**"Out."**

**"Oh."**

**I swallowed then medication which left a horrible taste in my mouth. **

**"You should get more rest." he smiled weakly.**

**"I've had enough." I beamed **

**"You don't look it."**

**"Your feeling guilty and uneasy aren't you?"**

**"Guilty and uneasy about what Ashley?"**

**"About what happened and what you told me."**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**"Are you trying to cover up what you said? Ashley I love you!" **

**He grinded his teeth.**

**"You hit your head pretty hard are you sure I even said that?"**

**"Henry I didn't hit my head when you said that and do you honestly think I would forget something like that?" I paused and realised that he was about to answer, "Don't answer that."**

**"So what were you going to say before you knocked your self out?"**

**"Umm...I forgot."**

**"Your such a bad liar."**

**"So are you."**

**He moved faster than i could blink. His face just millimetres from touching mine. I could feel his cold breath on my face. My head was spinning.**

**"Now lets see who breaks first."**

**"Yes lets shall."**

**I didn't have to wait long. He moved back slightly.**

**"You can be a pain you know that?"**

**"Yes, I do often get called that along with other offensive stuff."**

**He tensed at the mention of that. Like as if he found it offensive. He moved closer again in curiosity.**

**"Was David the one who said those things?"**

**"Your just finding an excuse to hurt him aren't you?"**

**"And your finding an excuse to protect him."**

**"Huh. No why would I after this."**

**"Good so you won't care if I..."**

**His cold hard lips then made contact with mine. Making me jump slightly at the coldness, which soon left as I placed my arms around his neck. Have I chosen the right path?**


	14. Chapter 13

**You know the drill I do not own Twilight or Not My Perfect Day by The Leader of Lost Destines.**

**Chapter 13.**

"Ashley we're are back!" I heard Alice's musical voice call for me. Henry then sat back in the position he was just in. Acting like as if nothing had happened. He is doing this on purpose. The living room door then slammed open.

"Ashley guess what?" Alice beamed

"What?" i replied to her bubbly ness.

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!!!" she announced

"Uh cool." I replied

"Ashley why aren't you excited Jess said that you loved shopping."

"I do...OMG we are going shopping." She seemed pleased by this reaction.

"I'll drive Ashley there." Henry stated

"But...but..." Alice's lip started to quiver.

"Alice remember we are all going and presides someone has to keep her away from Jasper." It then seemed like Alice got the double meaning of Henry's answer.

"See you two there then."

"Everyone else has left have they?"

"Yep."

Alice then skipped out of the room. Henry came over to me and picked me up.

"Henry put me down. I can walk my self that is why I was given legs! HENRY!" I started ranting

"Stop complaining."

"But Henry!"

"Ashley stop complaining i don't carry girls around often."

"Yeah but this girl prefers to walk when she is capable of doing so."

"But under my analysis you seem unable to walk."

"You love having your own ay don't you?"

"You read me like a book."

"Henry now isn't the time to mess around. Just put me down."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Only then i realised that i was in a car.

"Is this your new car?" i then asked

"Yes."

"It's nice."

"Why are you being nice?"

"I have no idea."

Henry just chuckled at my confusion. When he stopped we where thrown into silence. I had no idea what to say to him and i take it, it was the same with him. I mean what was i going to say to someone who just kissed me and I did the same back when I'm not even sure of my feelings.

"Henry?" i then asked

"Yes." he replied

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" I asked. This time round my voice was serious.

"Yes."

I stared at him. Trying to work him out.

"So why did you say those mean things?" I asked

"I asked you Ashley not to dwell on them." he replied. Someone is not impressed.

"I know it is just that...."

"Just what Ash?"

"It hurt."

"I'm sorry Ashley...I didn't mean any of it."

Henry refused to look at me. I had only then noticed that we where parked in a multi-storey car park.

"Henry please don't lie to me...I have been lied to so many times..."

"Ashley."

This time he faced me. His eyes betraying everything.

"Please stop crying."


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight or Not My Perfect Day by Leader of Lost Destines

Chapter 14

Henry, Alice, Jess, Jared and I where stood in Primark. As much to Alice's despair as well as to Jared's and Henry's. For I refused to let Alice buy me any designer clothes.

"Lets buy Ashley some clothes!" Alice stated as if it was a mission.

I looked up pleadingly up into Henry's eyes. He just chuckled. "Alice where do we start?" I heard Jess asked

"WHAT!" I stated

"You had a head injury remember Ash so just in case you have lost your sense of style me and Jess decided we will pick your clothes." Alice beamed

"Henry help me." I pleaded in a hushed voice.

"Ok...Alice can I help?" Henry then asked

"What I may have knocked my self out but I am fine...Hey guys are you listening to me!" I was close to shouting.

Henry then dragged me so that we were right behind the rest of them. I saw Alice and Jess rush around. Picking up what they licked and thought would look nice on me then placed it against me then throw it onto Jared's arms. To my surprise I was hating every moment of this even though I loved clothes shopping. Henry then disappeared from my side for a couple of moments. Then reappeared with something hidden behind his back. "Alice what about this!" He called. He placed what he was hiding in front of me. I looked down to find something that I'm not sure if I would have picked out. It was very low cut, very short black dress.

"No!" Jess stated

"Henry!" I snarled

"Henry what on earth where you thinking?" Alice asked

He let out a sight loud enough so that I could here it. Then placed it onto a random rack.

"Well since Alice, Jess it seems like you everything under control here so I'm gunna go and get replacements or what Ashley broke." Henry stated

"Ok bye!" Alice sang

"See you later." Jess stated

"Lucky." I heard Jared stated under his breath.

"Henry don't leave me with theses clothes nutters!" I pleaded

"Who are you calling nutters!!" Jess and Alice shouted

"Have fun!" Henry stated. Then ruffled his hand through my hair.

Then started to leave me . My eyes followed him as he left the shop. I then turned around and saw the evil gazes of Alice and Jess. I then started to laugh nervously as the approached me.

"Now you'll have what ever we say no ifs or buts." Jess stated

"Even if it is the ugliest thing in the shop." Alice smirked

I gulped.

A little bit later

Bored what else can I say that is how I feel. We must have been in this one shop for what felt like. My patience was leave bit by little bit. A sigh escaped my lips. I took a quick glance to see where Jess, Jared and Alice was. To find that they where the other side of the shop. Perfect here is my chance to have some freedom even if it is just for a couple of minutes. So I walked quickly and quietly out of the shop. My mind started to wonder as I walked in amongst everyone around me. People and many shops passed me. While I tried to work out everything that has been happening recently. Why is it that everything that was once part of my fantasy seem to become more and more real as each day passes. That was when I came out of my thoughts as I lot my balance on my feet. I knew that any given second I would hit the ground and scrape my knee in the process. That was when a tight cold hand wrapped around my elbow holding me up from the floor.

"You should be more careful you could seriously hurt your self." A seductive male's voice filled my ears.

"Thank you." I stated shyly.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing in these parts of the city?" he asked

I gazed around only to realise that I was in the run down dark allies. Which I would never of dream of going to. I bet Alice and that are worried about me now.

"What is the matter?" he asked ,"Are you lost?"

"No I'm fine...Uh." I stated

"Please call me..." he began

"Gabriel....Ashley! What are you doing here?" I heard a new male's voice

"David....I'm just got lost in thoughts and well..."

"I think I can guess the rest."

I felt Gabriel release his grasp on me. I looked up at his face to see glowing red eyes. He must be a mythical creature also.

"What are you staring at young one?" Gabriel asked

"Your a mythical creature aren't you?" I asked

"You where right David she picks up on things no matter how small." he smiled

"I better get you back with who ever you came here with." David stated

"Uh ok."

This time David grabbed my arm and started dragging me. I had no idea where we where going. I could feel that Gabriel was close behind us.

"David could you loosen your grip please your hurting me." I stated

"Oh sorry Ashley." He replied

He loosened his grip on me and moved his light grasp from my wrist and entangled his hand amongst mine. I felt a grasp leave my lips.

"How are you now after the accident?" David asked

"Well I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises you know me a toughie at heart." I smiled

"Ashley I'm afraid that the type of world you have entered that alone won't be enough."

"Don't worry about me David. As long as I have you , Henry and his family around me I'll be fine."

David stopped and faced me. Something seemed to pain him.

"You shouldn't relay on people so easily Ashley." he stated

"David."

"David we should get her back quickly we don't want the people she is to start worrying about her." Gabriel then spoke up.

"Gabriel are you a vampire?" I then asked

"What makes you think that?" he asked

"David is really tense. I've only seen him tense around vampires and well exams... and your skin is very cold." I explained

"You're very observant for a human."

"You have to be after...."

"Come on Ashley..." David growled

Then yanked me on words.

"Good bye Ashley for now." Gabriel then smiled

"Good bye nice to meet you." I smiled back at him

I then realised that we when in the city centre. David had released his hand from mine.

"Your friends are waiting for you...They seemed worried about you." David then spoke coldly.

"Thanks David for helping me." I smiled.

I searched his face for any sign of emotion. I then followed his gaze to see Henry looking over at our direction his face was filled with anger.

"Go." he stated then placed his hand on my lower back and pushed me forward.

"Never go any where alone with out protection." he stated, "See you after half term....Ashley."

"Yeah see you after half term."

I then walked over to the Cullen's and Jess along with her fiancé. Henry walked forward towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked icily

"I'm fine." I smiled

"You shouldn't have go on of like that. Not when there are some dangers around here." He stated

"What do you mean?" I asked. For by now I was confused.

"There are beings that will harm you for your blood Ashley."

I looked into his eyes to see that they where glued on something and it wasn't only him that was glued to something. I turned around following their gaze. To see Charlotte with a male. He seemed quite good looking with a very pale tan and blue eyes. He seemed normal. That was when I felt Henry's tight grasp around my wrist it felt like any moment that it would snap under his hand. That was my indication. I then knew that I had gotten everyone into danger. Not only that my friend was in danger


	16. Chapter 15

Wow it feels like years since I last updated this fanfic.... I hope that you lot can forgive me

Anyway shall we get on with the story hehe

* * *

Chapter 15

"Henry your hurting me." I stated as his grasp on me tightened as he dragged me away at great speed well for me to keep up with, with my slow weak human body. Henry still showed no sign of backing off with the tightness _jeez talk about trying to make my hand pop off of my arm._ After we saw Charlotte and the Cullen's finding out that both me along with Jess where friends with her. We were both dragged off in two different direction as everyone separated as if trying to blend in with the crowds.

"Henry!!" My voice raised louder. Trying my best to catch his attention as I stumbled on some microscopic stones and my own feet. If he doesn't slow down soon he will be dragging my face along the pavement for I'm practically sprinting to try to keep up to his tensed and furious walk which seemed more like a tantrum march.

"Jeez Louise mun Henry my hand is about to leave my wrist if you don't loosen up soon." I raised my voice slightly higher in places. But still didn't seem to catch his attention. _Talk about selective hearing. Now would be the perfect time to lunge something heavy and solid at his head. May be then I will get the attention that I so desperately need_. Burning sensation was increasing within my arm that was violently being tugged and to my surprise my eyes where seriously burning like no tomorrow. It felt as though someone had poured acid in them. _Oh he waits till I find vampire's weakness then he will be so sorry in fact I don't think sorry would be the word for it_. I dogged to my left just scrapping someone's shoulder. _That was close for both me and that person. Can you imagine how painful that collision would be especially since Henry showed no sign of slowing down. In fact..._

"Henry slow down before I..." I began but to late I did just what I said I was going to. I tripped on my own foot come on out of all the things destiny fate what ever you want to call it could throw at me but no she had to throw my own feet against me_. Just typical_. My face was close to meet the ground with my feet still trying to keep up with my captive arm. I gulped as I awaited to start scraping my face upon the concrete while being dragged by a very infuriated vampire. Everything moved then way to quick for me to even begin comprehending. one minute or should I say nanosecond I was waiting to feel the sharp cold heartless scrapes from the tarmac and crap next thing I was in a cold steel iron brace bridle style but this time not only was my wrist was hurting from where he nearly yanked my hand off but my whole body where he held me tight like as if I was in a extremely tight cage. I gazed up into his eyes not really caring where exactly we were going. His eyes struck fear into my heart to the point that I couldn't move or ever lure my gaze to something else for his eyes weren't as humane to what I had come accustomed to instead they seemed wild and predatorily. _Can one person or should I say vampire be so dangerous that it shakes him up to the extent that he is now...what if Henry's darker more destructive self is in more control of him than his calm humane self that I had grown accustomed to over the resent weeks. _His eyes drew me in and I could tell that he wasn't acknowledging me in fact I'm not even sure he even realised that I was within his arms..._he looked so distant and well um wild_...

My eyes bore into his looking for any sign of humanity but found nothing apart from a wild un tamed beast. I went to place my hand onto his face in an attempt to bring back some humanity but when I tried to raise one of my hands I meet an iron bar. This broke my spell bound eyes turning their attention down to my waist to see that he held my arms tightly against my hips. _How come I didn't pick this up earlier for it is killing jeez how come I never noticed this pain earlier? Did hereally want to break me like a china doll? _

"Henry if you don't loosen your grip then I'm gunna have a few difficulties." I stated. Although I'm quite young I still would like to have children one day and the way he was applying pressure _I'm not ever sure if I will have any hips left to walk let alone bare children with...Does he really want to ruin a future dream of mine?_

"Henry I swear if YOU don't LOOSEN your GRIP before long I SWEAR that YOU will WISHED THAT YOU WAS NEVER TURNED." I stated my voice rising in key parts hoping that this will catch his attention. But it just started to seem that all of my attempts where starting to fail. A sigh escaped past my lips. Suddenly the lighting around me got darker for the first time I actually took in where we were I recognised it instantly it was the parking lot where he left his car. A shudder ran through my body due to the change in temperature, _stupid high raised car parks_. Henry still didn't realise I was in his arms. _What do I need to catch his attention flashing neon light around me with a sign saying look Ashley or something jeez and I though human males could be a pain. Obviously Henry is just creating a new level of annoying._

"Henry." I growled as for some strange reason his grip became tighter. _Yep my dream of one day starting a family was quickly slipping away from my grasp. I know that I'm only seventeen but it is something that I have had my mind set to for years to have a small family once I feel old enough and ready enough_. I then realised why he tried crushing my internals it was because _jeez_ he was moving a hell of a lot faster than he had been. The air resistance was burning my eyes into tears although a breeze could do the same. This burning was like as if I had poked my self in the eyes a few times. _He is so dead when we get away from the prying public. I will blissful enjoy my horse kick hell out of him hehe. Mind you does garlic work cause that would save both me and the poor horse time._

"Henry!" I screamed out in pain as yet again his grip became tighter _jeez he obviously doesn't know how to handle a human does he!_ I started to swing my legs trying my best to hit him as hard as possible my arms started to struggle as I tried to loosen him to stop his pain. Yet again he still didn't seem to notice it. I gazed up at his honey eyes through blurred tear filled vision to still see the wild animal that was now in control of him. _Why are humans built to be so defenceless against other species?_

"Henry your hurting her." I heard a female hissed

"Leave him." another female hissed

"Rose." A few hiss's could be heard

I felt a new pair of cold hands trying to unbind me from Henrys excruciatingly pain full brace. "Henry!" the person snarled full of venom. Which only lead to the grip becoming tighter. Agonizing screams left my lips as it felt as though my hips was being crushed together. My thrashing around like a fish out of water became more painful. I felt the light touch of a marble hand caress my skin only to be torn violently away from me. As the wind mobilised my hair as he jumped which seemed more like a pounce backwards. I became fully aware that Henry wasn't the Henry I knew he seemed more like the hunter now and I started to feel like his prized chew toy.

"Henry let go of her before you do something that you will later regret." Carlisle stated. I waited to feel the tightness of his marble steel grip increase but to my surprise it didn't it started to slacken. I started up into his eyes to see the wild beast that had been in control starting to drift away. I started to breath normally again but I was still frozen within his newly turned embrace. Hot wet tears burnt my cheeks I also felt the crispness of the previous tears that must have fallen. "Ashley...I'm..." Henry began hurt filling his voice.

My gaze turned to face Alice's warm comforting golden honey eyes. "Just put me down Henry." my voice hoarse due to the tears and screams due to my inner body turmoil. He gently placed me onto my feet. I made my first step towards Alice only to stumble and started to fall down due to the un friendly feeling of pain. I felt Henry grab my elbow. Which only left a grow or protest ripple through my throat. Which he picked up on. Alice came up towards us then placed a supportive arm around me. Helping me to get away from Henry. I now started to feel a new feeling towards him and it was an unbearable as well as uncanny fear towards him. In fact I don't think I would be able to look at him and feel safe not even in his warm (as in feeling) embrace. As we approached the other members of the Cullen family I surprisingly saw an content smirk upon Rosalie face. _What does she find so amusing?_

* * *

_Oooo what is going to happen to Henry now?? Why is Rosaline smirking? all will be found out soon hehehe well if i can get an update done_

_please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter until next time_


	17. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
